


Netflix & Chill

by nimiane04



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Netflix and Chill, Romantic Comedy, mentions of oral, smutember2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiane04/pseuds/nimiane04
Summary: Online streaming services?... CheckInnuendos?... Galore!Sex banter?... Why yes indeed! ;)Chillin'?... Well, you can't have them allMakoto and Nephrite spend an evening watching Netflix and “chilling” in this made for laughs fanfic attempt at smut humor.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Senshi/Shitennou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Netflix & Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfic has NOT been brought to you by Netflix, HBO or Herbal Essences; they just feature in it. (Don’t sue, I own nothing of the mentioned brands or Sailor Moon)  
> A/N: Older idea (never published), revised and renewed for the Smutember challenge, day 4: Oral Sex.
> 
> A big thank you to my friends for beta-ing my fic. Your attention to detail and creative input has been invaluable to me! ;* ;*

The movie followed its usual run time progression as it casted a kaleidoscope of light over the panting, sweaty couple on the couch.

Makoto tried to adjust her position a bit and relieve some of the pressure on her breasts, but whichever side she leaned on, their considerable size still got squished on Nephrite’s hard chest.

Settling with supporting her arm on his chest while the other played with a lock of his hair, she leaned down to place feather light kisses on his lips as their bodies cooled from the exertion.

“You made us miss the movie again...” She pouted with her kiss swollen lips.

“Me? I remember you were the one that started putting your hands under my shirt.” He secured her above him with an arm around her waist, hand caressing her back and inching lower towards that tempting backside… she was bound to say something that will require swift repercussions.

“Only after your hand started wandering up my thighs.”

“I did say you should come over for some Netflix and Chill… what did you think I meant, actually watch the entire movie?” He added with a grin as she bent for another kiss.

“What if you didn’t have Netflix?”

“Amazon Prime and sexy time...?”

Not to be outdone, she countered “How about we Imax and climax?”

He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows “Wanna HBO Go and blow?” and seemed to only be half joking, making her laugh with his antics.

“Maybe we should continue where we left off.”

“So soon my little thunder? I don’t think I’m ready just yet; but if you give it a rub, he might awaken to your attention.”

“I meant continue the movie, you dingus!”

“But it’s almost done… my idea of switching to HBO sounds better.” He said with a wink, the subtle plea for oral not lost on her.

“Pffft, hardly, we’ve only missed like... 10 minutes.”

“I beg your fucking pardon?” The appalled look on his face was bordering on comedic. 

“It’s been at least half an hour! Understandable you’d be confused though, the mind-blowing sex probably messed with your time perception!” He said while punctuating his statement with a hearty swat of her buttocks... he just knew she was gonna say something to earn it. 

That made her take a sharp inhale followed by a laugh at his outraged expression. 

“Ok, I’ll give it 15 minutes.”

“25!”

“20”

“Fine woman, have it your way... now stop wiggling your butt so much.” He accepted her warped notion of time just because she looked too cute perched on his chest, squirming under his palm.

“It’s because you keep tapping it like a drum! Why do you do that?”

“I can’t help it, it’s so soft and bouncy… it’s also a metaphor for what I plan to do later.” He smacked a bit louder and in rapid sequence to emphasize the tap-tap-tap sounds.

Laughing she rubbed the scruff of his beard and gave him a deep kiss, with more intent behind it than the teasing pecks received before. Combined with their previous conversation and her sleek body moving above him; his nether region started to poke for attention.

“So, since we agreed it’s been an hour of phenomenal love making and the movie is practically over... how about we switch to that HBO thing we were talking about?” She rolled her eyes at his antics but couldn’t help biting her lip at the way his muscles tensed around her in anticipation and his eyes lit with renewed passion.

“You really want that bj?” She asked, watching him put on a wide grin with pleading eyes… it was a lethal combination against her will power. He could see it in her expression, she was about to concede and shimmy down south... when her senshi watch started beeping.

“God fucking damn it!” He practically gritted through his teeth as she jumped off him and went to pick up the urgent call.

He sprang to his feet as well, jumping on one leg to pull on his underwear while he listened to her speaking in a rapid, clear tone “Youma attack central park, got it! Be there in 10”.

“Well, you heard that.” She said while simultaneously putting on a bra and searching for her transformation pen.

His only response was a feral growl, this sort of thing always happened at the least opportune moment… well, he pitied the fool that would have to face him now; frustration always added an extra punch to his attacks.

Having located their transformation devices, they both emerged as their superhero alter egos after the shimmer of starlight and green lightning died down.

“Eew, I still smell of sex, I though the transformation would take care of that.” Jupiter mentioned with a wrinkled nose after taking a sniff of herself and wishing she had time to shower. “This is your doing, you sweated all over me!”

“You know princess, you release bodily fluids just like the rest of us mortals.” Nephrite added with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, but I’m the Senshi of Nature, my sweat smells like a pine forest after autumn rain!”

Nephrite guffawed at her statement “I can’t believe you were fucking able to say that with a straight face!” He continued laughing while holding his sides.

“Come on Star Seer, the others are probably halfway there already.” She ran to the open balcony door, ready to jump into the night and Thunder Crash some poorly timed villain.

“Right behind you, Herbal Essences! I’ll just follow your pine scent to the park.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks!  
> Am now seriously considering turning this into a series with the other couples and their "interruption" :)))


End file.
